Talk:Episode 155: The Two Leons/@comment-9801674-20131229072542
Another day, another dollar. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard. Tonight starts the "Leon and Takuto's Bogus Journey" special! (Coined by Sol~) Last time, Kai beat Aichi, walked off pulling a Gary Oak, and Aichi is in a near-death state thanks to Leon and Takuto. Now the two swagger their ways through Takuto's evil fortress to find Void's Agent. Well it turns out, Void's Agent found THEM, and managed to get Leon out of his way by teleporting him into some strange room. I suppose he's prepared an opponent for Leon, let's see who it is....wait a minute...blond hair...blue clothes...purple eyes...LEON!? That's right, folks. Leon has to face himself! (insert Persona music here) Turns out Void's Agent pulled a Reversed Leon from the future to screw with present Leon, I wonder if I got Emmit Brown's assistance. But hold on...if it's the Leon from the future, then does that mean Leon loses? Does that mean Void wins in the end? But maybe this is the Leon from the time he fought Aichi and co between Cray and Earth...but wouldn't that make an alternate timeline? I mean...if the...Leon...err...ARRRRRGGGGH!!! Too confusing! Here's my explanation: Void's Agent teleported Leon off to the Water Temple, and he's now fighting "Dark Leon", there! Too bad he doesn't have Din's Fire, otherwise this fight would be cake. Anywho, it's Aqua Force vs Aqua Force. A mirror match between the navel forces of Cray. Dark Leon seems to be using some new and different units, however. A Hoel clone, Gregorious, a Reversed form of Maelstrom, a new Heal Trig...ger...WOT?! Well it seems Leon went back to his old Avatar, and...he's never looked uglier. Eesh, here I thought Glory looked ugly. This guy makes Amon look pretty. Anywho, the new Maelstrom's got a pretty nasty Limit Break. A Critical and a Power Boost. The catch is, if you block, a Rearguard of yours dies. I gotta admit, that's pretty friggin' vicious... This Dark Cloud (2) attack slowly tears Leon's navy apart, and puts him in a terrible spot. It seems this is the point where he gives into despair and surrenders to Reverse, according to Dark Leon anyway...but the Soryu Child refuses to give in. Leon's will allows him to force himself through this disaster, and Tetra Drive Dragon is here to help give him that final push. Meanwhile, Dark Leon prepares his defenses, and boy howdy are they strong. 2 Triggers to pass. Leon must channel the power of the Soryu Clan...he must channel his will into his deck...the power...OF TRIGGER SACKING! Leon sacks not zero, not one, but TWO triggers! Blowing through Dark Leon's defenses, and earning him victory...I'm not gonna lie, but this is friggin' hilarious. I know everyone hates Leon's lucksacking, but I found this comeback way too funny! XD Dark Leon vanishes after he's been defeated, and Leon has been transported out of the Water Temple and back to the study, where Takuto and Void's Agent are. Void's Agent "onore-ing" like a classic Super Robot baddie. Love it. :3 But sadly, after the duel of the ages with himself, Leon is too exhausted to face Void's Agent! Oh no! Well it seems like we'll have to wait for Ren to get here and help out, right Takuto?...Takuto? What are you doing with those cards? Those are for Cardfighters! Silly boy...wait a minute...no....NOOOOO! Yeah. Takuto's FINALLY doing something. He's going to take on Void's Agent, like a man (maybe). But will Takuto's best efforts be enough to defeat Void's Agent? Can he break chains of fate? ...or is this another "Platincan" moment? >>